Skunk and Fox Punishes Johnny Test
In Johnny Test's Room Johnny Test and Wakko Warner were making Trouble maker Stories of Skunk when Suddenly Skunk and Fox Stormed into Johnny Test's Room and he realize Skunk was a Troublemaker, Fox and Skunk Glared at Johnny Test and Wakko Warner "Why were you Making Troublemaker Stories of Me?" Skunk Demanded "Because I Can't take it anymore about me as a troublemaker" Johnny Test Said "Yeah I Don't Want to be a Troublemaker Either" Wakko Said "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, JOHNNY & WAKKO!" Fox Shouted "We choose the Non Troublemaker team just like Alice and her friends, and I Love Skunk Because he is Cute." Fox Said "We Know Skunk is Cute but he is a Trouble maker" Johnny Test Said "No, he's Not your evil as Baboon and Dragon!" Fox Cried "Come On Skunk can we Switch Teams?" Wakko Asked "Nope, You're Evil as The Red Death and The Black Bewilderbeast!" Skunk Cried "For your Punishment Johnny and Wakko you don't get anything from your favorite shows and movies, No Aladdin Trilogy, No The Rescuers Series, No Beauty and the Beast Trilogy, No Peter Pan Series, No Sleeping Beauty, No Enchanted, No The Fox and the Hound Series, No Bambi Series, No Pinocchio, No Fantasia Series, No Skunk Fu!, No The Amazing World of Gumball, No Animanics, No The Lion Trilogy, No The Little Mermaid Trilogy, No Mulan Series, No The Hunchback of Notre Dame Series, No Cinderella Trilogy, No Johnny Test, No Yogi's Gang, No The Princess and the Frog, No The Road to El Dorado and No Batman (1966) Shows Because you too are grounded" Fox Said "No Fox, Skunk Please give me back my favorite movies!" Johnny Test Shouted "Johnny I'm Going to Called Mattie Mouse & Reader Rabbit to keep an eye out for you while Skunk and I will Sell Your Movies and TV Shows and we're going to buy The Land Before Time Movies 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Fox Said "No Please Don't Buy The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Johnny Test Cried "I Don't Want to Watch The Land Before Time Movies Because Sharptooth Gives me Nightmare!" Wakko Cried "I Don't Care, you can't decided to do Non Troublermakers as Troublemakers & Troublemakers as Non-Troublemakers." Skunk Said "Fox, Skunk What's Going On Here?" Reader Rabbit Asked "Johnny Test & Wakko Warner was making Stories of me as a Troublemaker i choose the non troublemaker club." Skunk Said "Yeah for there Punishment They Don't Get any Movies and TV Shows That they had seen, what will they get any Movies and TV Shows That they hadn't seen." Fox Said "Okay Skunk and Fox, Reader Rabbit and I will keep an eye out for them while you sell the movies that they have seen and but the movies that they haven't seen." Mattie Mouse Said Meanwhile in The Video Store "Welcome to the Video Store My i Help You" The Video Manager Said "Yeah we like to see the movies and tv shows that Johnny Test & Wakko Warner have seen." Skunk Said "And We like to Buy The Movies and TV Shows That Johnny Test & Wakko Warner Hasn't Seen." Fox Said "Okay that would be $60.00" The Video Manager Said "All Yours" Skunk Said "Thank You and have a good After Noon" The Video Manager Said "Would you mind tell Johnny Test & Wakko Warner that they can't do Batman (1966)?" Fox Asked "Sure i'll tell them that they can't" The Video Manager Said "Thank You" Fox Said Meanwhile at Johnny Test's House "Reader Rabbit, Can you make Troublemaker Stories of Dipper and Kion?" Johnny Test Asked "Nope, They Choose not to Join The Troublemaker Club." Reader Rabbit Said "Skunk and Fox are here Reader Rabbit." Mattie Mouse Said "We're Back and we brought The Land Before Time 1-14, Dinosaur, 101 Dalmatians, Balto Trilogy, Star Wars Saga, Indiana Jones Collection, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Garfield Show, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, The Good Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, T.U.F.F. Puppy, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, The Pagemaster and Brother Bear Series." Skunk Said "You See These? These are new Movies and TV Shows for to watch" Fox Said "Oh No!, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" Johnny Test Screamed "Don't Force Us to Watch The Land Before Time 1-14 and all other movies that we haven't Seen!" Wakko Warner Screamed "You Herd Fox and Skunk, They warned to watch new Movies and Ne TV Shows for you." Reader Rabbit Said "Until you Promise not to do Non Troublemakers as Troublemakers." Mattie Mouse Said Johnny Test and Wakko Warner were very upset about new movies and new tv-shows for them to Watch, and they stared crying. "So Skunk you think if they broke the promise not to do Non Troublemakers as Troublemakers" Fox Asked "Yep, If They broke the Promised they will still watch new movies and new tv shows" Skunk Said Category:Being Punished